1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wastewater systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to rehabilitating pre-cast wastewater structures damaged by corrosion.
2. Description of Related Art
Some components of wastewater systems in the U.S. may be formed from pre-cast concrete structures. For example, pre-cast concrete structures may include concrete pipes, box culverts, vaults, catch basins, and manhole assemblies. These pre-cast concrete structures may be formed off site and transported to a work site as needed. At the work site, the pre-cast concrete structures may be installed into wastewater systems, including sewage systems, as is known to one having ordinary skill in the art. Typically, the pre-cast concrete structures may be installed underground.
The pre-cast concrete structures used in wastewater systems are highly susceptible to microbial induced corrosion. Microbial induced corrosion is caused when hydrogen sulfide gas is released from wastewater. The gas is transformed into sulfuric acid by microbes present in the wastewater system. The sulfuric acid produced by the microbes may then quickly corrode the concrete structures by dissolving the cement binder used during the casting process. The corrosion caused by sulfuric acid may lead to severe damage to the pre-cast concrete structures.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to reduce the damage caused by microbial induced corrosion. For example, one attempt at reducing microbial induced corrosion may include spraying a coating, such as an epoxy coating, on the pre-cast concrete structures. Disadvantageously, these coatings have been known to spall; thereby creating a pathway for the acid to eat away at the concrete. Other attempts to reduce the damage caused by microbial induced corrosion have included the use of plastic liners, which have also been demonstrated as not being completely effective. In other instances, repair of corroded concrete structures in wastewater systems may include removing the structures and replacing them with new structures. This approach, however, is time and cost prohibitive given that the structures are typically buried underground. Further, the new structures may also be susceptible to corrosion.
Despite the advantages of known techniques for repairing corroded concrete structures in wastewater systems, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.